El cuento de los petirrojos
by Angel Rebelde18
Summary: Reto "Intercambia una historia" para Jacquie-Doll del Foro Héroes/ Había un vez dos petirrojos que volaban y hacían piruetas por todo el mundo, ellos no estaban atados a nada lugar del mundo, solo a ellos mismos. Un día ambos tuvieron un polluelo, al que cuidaron con mucho amor. El mayor sueño de ambos era que su hijo extendiera sus alas, que volara lejos y que fuera…libre. AU


**Teen Titans no es de mi propiedad y este escrito fue creado sin fines de lucro.**

_One Shot_

"

_Para Jacquie Doll._

Una amplia habitación rosa, juguetes esparcidos por los finos pisos_ y _risas que opacan los gritos del exterior, sin duda un bello lugar donde jugar y soñar.

Las almohadas y peluches afelpados son lanzados como proyectiles de izquierda a derecha, de arriba abajo y lo mejor es que no causan ruido al caer y permite que las voces se oigan claro.

̶ ¡A que no me atrapas Dick! ̶ gritó una pequeña de unos seis años que corría tratando de evitar que su amigo le diera con la almohada. Sus cabellos rojos subían y bajaban al ritmo de su trote y de vez en cuando giraba su cabeza para visualizar a su enemigo.

̶Ya lo veremos Kori ̶ comentó un niño de ojos azules que resaltaban sobre su piel pálida. En sus manos sostenía una almohada y se preparaba para lanzársela a su amiga de piel bronceada ̶ ya lo veremos ̶

La almohada voló de un extremo a otro, pero no llegó a su objetivo, gracias a que la pequeña Kori se escondió detrás de una pequeña mesa y también a que Dick tenía pésima puntería.

Kori salió de su escondite lanzando grandes carcajadas, mientras un niño de cabellos negros y rebeldes se acercaba a ella. Las carcajadas de la niña se volvieron más fuertes al ver como su amigo, en intento torpe de venganza, tropezaba con un juguete.

̶ ¡Deja de reírte Kori! ̶ protesto con el ego herido y mirando fijamente a la niña pelirroja que estaba a pocos metros de él. Dick no supo si fue una maldición o una suerte que la risa de la niña fuera tan contagiosa, pues en seguida cambio su cara de enojo a una de alegría y no se arrepintió de haberse reído de sí mismo, después de todo era un niño de ocho años.

̶ ¿Te parece que olvidemos esta pelea y descansemos? ̶ La propuesta de Kori le pareció muy buena a Dick, así que solo asintió con la cabeza y dejo que la niña prosiguiera ̶ ¿Qué tal si contamos historias? ̶ .

La sonrisa del niño se desvaneció, no era que odiara las historias que mostraban los coloridos de Kori, pero a veces se desesperaba de ver tantas letras y no entender la mayoría. A diferencia de la princesa Koriand'r él no había sido educado desde pequeño.

̶ Anda vamos ̶ lo animo la niña, pero eso no lo convenció completamente y la pequeña se vio obligada a usar su arma secreta_. Los ojitos_.

Los ojos verdes de Kori se abrieron, igual a las veces cuando se asombraba. Sus labios se ponían como cuando hacia pucheros y sus cejas indicaban que estaba muy triste. Cualquiera diría que eso era la forma más patética de convencer, pero no Dick. Desde que conoció a Kori esa era una de las formas en que dejaba de ser un terco y aceptaba a cualquier petición.

̶ Odio cuando haces eso ̶ fue lo único que expreso el niño antes de ir hacia el librero de la niña. Sus dedos se paseaban sobre los lomos de los libros. La mayoría no eran muy gruesos y eran de dibujos.

̶ No vamos a leer libros hoy ̶ anunció la pequeña. Los ojos azules de Richard, el nombre completo de Dick, se posaron en su amiga, esta le contestó con gran tranquilidad ̶ yo siempre te cuento historias, ahora es tu turno, además quiero que sea algo tuyo ̶.

Richard se acercó a la cama, donde su amiga estaba sentada y acariciaba a su mascota. En su mente trataba de idear una excusa para librarse de contar una historia, aunque él sabía bien que no podría negarle nada a la niña.

̶ veamos…mmmm…déjame pensar ̶ su cara se volvió seria y dirigió se vista al techo, buscando la inspiración. A su lado, los ojos verdes de Kori brillaban y esperaban con ansias que el niño comenzara.

̶ Bueno…había una vez en un mundo subterráneo, bueno en realidad era submarino, ya sabes donde hay sirenas y así ̶ los titubeos de Dick hicieron que la niña fuera perdiendo el interés y mejor jugara con su mascota, mientras el pequeño se partía la cabeza explicando la edad de una sirena.

̶ Dick ̶ el niño se volvió hacia a su amiga, se sentía como un tonto, no podía recordar ni una historia. ̶ cuéntame una historia que tú te sepas, ¿sí? ̶.

El silencio se abrió paso, era incomodó e insoportable. Kori miraba hacia la derecha y su amigo miraba hacia el frente, debatiéndose entre hablar o a que la voz dulce de la pelirroja propusiera otra idea, incluso esperaba que su padre, el Rey de Gotham, olvidara la Junta de Consejo y Alianzas, regresara por él y lo sacara de esta mala situación.

̶ Está bien ̶ por extraño que parezca quien dijo esas dos palabras había sido el niño de ojos azules ̶ te contare una historia, pero no es como la de las princesas, esta…no tienes un final feliz ̶.

Al darse cuenta de que la voz de Dick se quebraba, la pequeña princesa quiso interrumpir el relato, pero el niño no lo permito, y continúo. El príncipe de Gotham contaría la historia detrás de él.

̶ Había un vez dos petirrojos que volaban y hacían piruetas por todo el mundo, ellos no estaban atados a nada lugar del mundo, solo a ellos mismos. Un día ambos tuvieron un polluelo, al que cuidaron con mucho amor. Pero el mayor sueño de ambos era que ese polluelo extendiera sus alas, que volara lejos y que fuera…libre ̶ hizo una pausa, se limpió las lágrimas que estaban invadiendo sus ojos, de una forma discreta para que Kori no lo notara y siguió ̶ por desgracia un día ambas aves volaban por cielo mientras el polluelo solo los observaba y deseaba volar con ellos. De la nada algo cayó del cielo, todo fue tan rápido, y en un parpadeo los cuerpos de los petirrojos yacían en el suelo. El polluelo lo vio todo, pero no pudo hacer nada. Mucha gente observo el terrible accidente, pero solo un hombre grande y frio se atrevió a recoger a ave y se la llevó consigo. Cuido del pequeño, pero jamás le enseño a volar ̶.

Ahora era imposible que Kori no notara que su amigo se ahogaba en su propia tristeza. El príncipe de Gotham se derrumbaba lentamente y ella la princesa de Tamaran se sentía impotente y albergaba el sentimiento de la culpa, después de todo si ella no hubiera insistido tanto en que él le contara una historia, el no estaría llorando.

̶ Dick ̶ apenas un susurro emergió de los labios de la niña, se acercó lentamente a su amigo y lo abrazó; un abrazo que el niño no rechazo. En verdad necesitaba desahogarse.

̶ Lo siento Kori, no debí haber contado eso ̶.

̶ será mejor que nos vayamos a dormir ̶ Kori se levantó de la cama y se fue directo a el armario de juguetes a sacar un peluche, sin embargo Dick la tomo del brazo.

La alfombra morada era enorme, sus piel descalzos la pisaban, ambos tomaron asiento. Ninguno dijo nada. Solo se miraban a los ojos, no había palabras, se entendían en el silencio.

̶ Mi madre me contaba historias de pequeño, pero esta no ̶.

̶ ¿Hay una reina de Gotham? ̶.

̶ En realidad yo no soy el príncipe legítimo, el Rey Bruce no es mi…padre ̶.

Los ojos verdes de la niña se abrieron de sorpresa, jamás se lo imagino. Es cierto que antes de la guerra el Rey de Gotham venia solo y un día presentó a su hijo el príncipe Richard.

̶ Mis verdaderos padres murieron hace un año ̶ nuevamente la voz del niño se quebraba y una lágrima recorrió su mejilla. No sabía porque le había revelado su secreto a la princesa. Quizás solo necesitaba hablar de eso, eso que había ocurrido cuando tenía seis años. ̶ Ellos no eran reyes, solo trapecistas ̶

Kori comprendió la verdad oculta bajo el triste cuento de los petirrojos. Nuevamente se acercó a su amigo y este lloro y soltó las lágrimas reprimidas. Mando al drenaje las frases de Bruce y dejo que su amiga lo consolara.

̶ Ya, ya ̶ susurro la niña sin dejar de abrazar a su amigo, su playera se había humedecido de lágrimas que contenían el triste destino de un polluelo y sus padres. ̶ te prometo que aprenderemos a volar, ¿sí?̶.

El niño no respondió, solo asintió levemente. No entendía a que se refería la niña, solo sabía que ya no estaría solo, que ahora tenía una amiga de verdad.

Ambos siguieron abrazados un buen rato, ninguno de los dos se fijó en el tiempo, era como si el tiempo se hubiera detenido en esa habitación.

̶ ¿entonces nunca me dejaras solo?̶ preguntó el niño separándose de la niña, pero sin romper el abrazo.

̶Nunca ̶ respondió la niña mirando fijamente a su amigo.

Se fueron quedando dormidos en la alfombre, no les importo, en estos momentos solo pensaban en lo ocurrido, en el futuro y en la promesa.

Una promesa…

Que no se cumplió…

**oOoOoOo**

_Notas del autor:_

_Hola Jacquie, espero que estés disfrutando estas fiestas, en compañía de tus seres queridos._

_Siento mucho haberme tardado, quería dártelo como regalo de navidad, pero no pude; sin embargo me comprometí a terminarlo este 2014._

_Espero que este pequeño escrito te haya gustado, si lo sé es triste y así, yo deseaba que se tratara de una bailarina, pero solo salió esto._

_El último renglón te lo dejo a tu imaginación._

_¿Qué crees que haya ocurrido?_

_Gracias a todos los que están leyendo, espero que les haya gustado esto y que sean amables y me dejen un review, sin groserías, solo críticas constructivas._

_Disfrutan estas fiestas y que el próximo año sus metas se cumplan, al igual que sus deseos y promesas._

_***Tengo un montón de recuerdos que quisiera borrar y un montón que me gustaría volver a vivir+**_


End file.
